


World of Demon's Smile

by white_tiger



Series: Demon's Smiles world [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Bio, World notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 14,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: This is a work to clear up any question about the world of Demon's Smiles. If you want more info on the world here is will you will find it. if it is not there then ask I an will post the answers that you want.





	1. Blessed Ranking Breakdown.

Blessed

 

Current estimated population: 1 Billion confirmed with 50 Million believed to exist beyond this number.

Method of Classification: All Blessed are sorted into one of seven rankings in order from strongest to least. S, A, B, C, D, E, F.

Within each Class there is a total of ten ranks strongest being 1, and weakest being 10. Each Blessed that is registered is given a ranking and retested every two years until the age of 25 when the powers level out.

The ranking scale works that a rank one is ten times the power of a ten, with the difference between classes equaling one rank level for transition.

The spread of classes among the Blessed resembles a Bell curve chart with C being the most common, and F/S classes being the least common. S Classes number less than a total of 100 out of the currently known Blessed and the rank of S1 being held by only 16 members confirmed at time of report.

Currently known and named S Class members.

Ira Rocha: S1

Lucius Vitus(Greed): S1

Sincerity Siren(Lust): S1

Tobias Falcon(Sloth): S1

Alexandra Ferron(Wrath): S1

Thaddeus Rookwood (The Gent): S1

Alice Wondrous (Envy): S1

Maximinus Thrax(Melancholy): S1

Caelia Aquila(Pride): S1

Samson Boaric(Gluttony): S1

Laplace Fourier(Prudence) : S1

Malaika Last name unknown (Jack the Ripper)(Temperance): S1


	2. Blessed: Types

Blessed: Types

 

Each blessed’s powers fall under one of several categories and types, though no type or category is stronger or better than another a stigma exists among the Blessed about what your Blessing is and how you rank among them.

Type: Each Blessing possesses a type, which is broken down as different overarching groups, each sub group is often called either class or type for their sub group. Each type has inherit strength and weaknesses. From Rarest to most common the types are:

Spatial: Control of Space but matter. EX) Pocket Dimension control, distance manipulation, Teleportation

Supernatural Misc: Covers powers not understood by normal science. EX) Future sight, Astral projection, 'Aura' control(Not to be confused with High level blessed skill at hiding Aura), spirit raising/control, corpse control. 

Mental Override: Controlling either the mind and through the mind the Senses through a mental Blessing. Ex) Power to create mental based Illusions, Controlling emotions

Sensory Awareness: Different from the Sensory manipulation, Allows Blessed to perceive things beyond their normal ranges. EX) Tracking, Far-Sight, Echolocation.

Shape Changing: Power to change one’s shape or change another objects shape. EX) Shapeshifting, Remodeling of others, Healing (Subset due to the inherit need to change the condition of the receiver.)

Force Control: Able to control forces but not matter. EX) Gravity control, kinetic energy control, energy control/absorption, Telekinetics 

Sensory control: Able to control the physical senses. EX) Illusions that do not affect the mind, power to override senses to force different information to be perceived

Elemental Control: Power to control basic elemental forces and matter. EX) Fire control, Metal control, control of electrical currents.

Technology control: Able to control or use advanced machines and computers. EX) Technopathy, inherit knowledge of complex systems.

Basic mutation: This Cover everything not covered, mainly the physical changes that a blessed might have these are powers that can never be fully turned off. Most Blessed have some form of this Blessing as part of their powers. EX) Dermal armor, Eyes that induce desire to serve, extra limbs.

Categories: Every type also is split into one of several Categories, these are the effective range and power style of each Blessing.

Long Distance: Power can be used at long range, user might still require lines of sight or target awareness but not proximity to the target.

Mid Range: Longer range than Short range but short that Long range.

Short Range: can be used away from the body but still requires Proximity to the target.

Zero Range: Powers used external from the body but requires contact with the target.

Internal Range: Powers can only be used on Blessed.

Previous Contact: Requires the Blessed to of have had contact with target prior to distance use, range can fall under any of the three longer ranges.


	3. Report File: Pride

UN Dangerous Person Report: Caelia Aquila (Demon of Pride)

 

Real Name: Caelia Aquila

Current Alias: Demons Sin of Pride (Earned after involvement in ‘March of Demons’ affair)

Age: 34

Birthdate: unknown.

Appearance:

Skin: White

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue (Advise avoiding eye contact due to powers: See powers)

Bust: D cup

Height: Six Feet

Weight: Unknown, last officer to attempt retrieve of data was found dead.(See Coroners report)

Powers: Ability to control and generate Gravity. Limits are currently unknown, current maximum range is four kilometers. (Unknown if this is limit.) Gravity can exceed 400G and be created from any point in the four Km radius, in any orientation.

Eye contact causes feeling of loyalty to be manifested, trait shared by all members of the Demons of the sins. Repeated exposure causes feeling to build to fanatic levels.

Weakness: Body remains in normal human limits except for being able to stand the generated gravitational forces. Is affected by gas weapons, however can use gravity to move the gas away.

 

Crimes:

Murder of Vegas mob bosses (Spread over several years)

Involved in night of blood rain of Vegas. (Prevented escape of fleeing victims of Demon’s Sin Greed)

Funding of both side of previous Korean Civil wars. (Seen making deals on both sides, and killing witness.)

Ending the UN Peace efforts in Iran City of Light [City created by Blessed] (Slaughter UN and Iran militant forces Death toll in estimated at 5000 on both sides)

Illegal smuggling of weapons, drugs, and firearms.

Involvement in ‘March of Demons’ Estimated Kill count: 1,000,000 Property Damage: Too spread among other Sins to accurately estimate.

Resisting capture of Sin of Pride: Estimated body count: 100 Property Damage: 1,000,000 million wounded: 300


	4. Report File: Greed

UN Dangerous Person Report: Lucius Vitus (Demon of Greed)

 

Name: Lucius Vitus

Alias: Demon’s Sin of Greed (Earned after March of Demons)

Age: 35

Birthdate: Unknown

Appearance:

Eyes: Gold

Hair: black

Skin: Olive tan

Height: 6 feet

Weight: Unknown, Scales vanished before numbers could be recorded

Powers: Same Eye based power that all Sins possess. Power to create and control dimension pockets, able to use them to capture and store objects or to cause tears in reality, negating most area affecting powers.

Limits: Objects moved into Pocket Dimension must had defined boundaries. Limited weight being four metric tons during March of Demons unknown if this is limit or comfortable max.

Known conflicts and crimes:

Various murders of local crime bosses and government officials in and around the Vegas area.

Theft of several priceless treasures (Including crown Jewels): Total believed to exceed over $1,000,000,000

Involvement (Main killer) in the night of blood rain in Vegas: Estimated murder of 200 of Vegas’s most powerful gambling bosses

Funding the civil war in Iran: Suppling weapons to both sides while using conflict to smuggle the Blessed of the nation out.

Funding coup in Russia mob: Supplied manpower to the newest Russian mob boss.

Involvement in March of Demons: Estimated death toll to be 1,000,100 total; Property Damage: Too spread among other sins to estimate.

Resisting the capture of Demon’s Sin of Greed: 100 Killed, $1,100,000 in property damage, 275 Wounded.


	5. Report File: Envy

UN Dangerous Person Report: Alice Wondrous (Demon’s Sin of Envy)

 

Name: Alice Wondrous

Alias: Demon’s Sin of Envy (Earned after March Of Demons)

Age: 33

Birthdate: Unknown

Birthplace: Paris France

Appearance:

Eyes: Amethyst

Hair: Indigo

Skin: White

Bust: B cup 

Height: 5 ft 6 in

Weight: Unknown, Agents sent fought each other to the death over right to push the cross walk button.

Powers: Same Eye based power that all Sins possess. Controls emotions and physical feeling such as pain and exhaustion, able to control wide scale crowds at close range and control a single persons at farther range. Able cause death by increasing fear to point of heart attack, able to force sleep by tiring the body.

Limits: Unable to control crowds beyond .5km. Must have line of sight to control a person at far range.(Using Binoculars will work so long as they are none electronic.)

Known conflicts and crimes:

Various murders of competition of her smuggling rings.

Smuggling of various items: Including Firearms, human trafficking (Rapist and murders sold as slaves), Drugs, stolen goods(Suspected in a number of thefts connected to Sin of Greed)

Involvement in Riot that resulted in the destruction of the Eifel tower. (Believed to have started it to destroy the tower reasons unknown)

Causing and funding the Civil war in Russia.

Causing and Funding the Coup in turkey of the local smuggling ring leaders.(Resulting shift in power allowed Sin of Envy to sweep the weakened rings and take over.)

Causing/Inflaming the following conflicts: German gay right riot(Resulting in the death of anti protesters), Italian peace day riot(Was seen beating a woman who had been seen flirting with Gluttony), Quebec secession riot(Resulting in a vote against), Iran Civil war, Riots and burning of 300 different centers of religion(All connected to anti Blessed movements), Japanese air guitar tournament riot, Riot at Dragon Con(Resulting in the death of those disturbing the con goers.), Starting the latest Korean war, Hawaii surfing riots(Seen causing after surfers destroyed sand castle made by Envy, Lust and Wrath, Pride), National opening of history of Blessed center riots. Knitter convention Riot(Started over a fight for last pair of purple needles and yarn, Gluttony seen in area eating at restaurant)

Involvement in March of Demons: Estimated death toll to be 999,000 total; Property Damage: Too spread among other sins to estimate.

Resisting the capture of Demon’s Sin of envy: 300 Killed(Indirectly and directly), $3,100,000 in property damage, 600 Wounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I think Envy does need a new hobby, travel and sighting along with Knitting seem to lead too many deaths.


	6. Report File: Lust

UN Dangerous Person Report: Sincerity Siren (Demon’s Sin of Lust)

 

Name: Sincerity Siren

Alias: Demon’s Sin of Lust (Earned after March of Demons)

Age: 33

Birthdate: Unknown

Birthplace: Las Vegas, Nevada

Appearance:

Eyes: Pale Blue

Hair: Dark gold

Skin: Olive

Bust: DD

Height: 7ft

Weight: Unknown, Agents unable to agree on weight measure even of their own.

Powers: Same Eye based power that all Sins possess. Creates and controls illusions that overrides senses and mental processes. Illusions are so clear and powerful that they can kill by tricking the body. Able to override person even if they are fully aware they are being controlled they will forget that fact.

Limits: Unable to control crowds beyond .25km. Lag causes power’s effectiveness to decrease, at ten second lag the needed effort reduces the power to one person.

Known conflicts and crimes:

Various murders of competition of her smuggling rings.

Smuggling of various items: Including Firearms, human trafficking (Rapist and murders sold as slaves), Drugs, stolen goods(Suspected in a number of thefts connected to Sin of Greed)

Involvement in death of government officials attempting to change the sex trade in Vegas

Running and suppling various drug dens in and around Vegas.

Causing and Funding the Norway revolt: Norway officials now over looking drugs and other smuggling ops linked to Lust.

Involvement in night of blood rain in Vegas: Prevented authority’s from arriving.

Seen assisting several Sins in various riots and wars: All involving Blessed rights.

Involvement in March of Demons: Estimated death toll to be 980,000 total; Property Damage: Too spread among other sins to estimate.

Resisting the capture of Demon’s Sin of Lust: 150 Killed(Indirectly and directly), $700,000 in property damage, 200 Wounded.


	7. Report File: Wrath

UN Dangerous Person Report: Alexandra Ferron (Demon’s Sin of Wrath)

 

Name: Alexandra Ferron

Alias: Demon’s Sin of Wrath (Earned after March of Demons)

Age: 34

Birthdate: Unknown

Birthplace: New Orleans, Louisiana

Appearance:

Eyes: Red

Hair: Black

Skin: Caramel

Height: 5ft

Bust: C cup 

Weight: 110lbs

Powers: Same Eye based power that all Sins possess. Unstoppable and immovable, invulnerable to most physical damage short of radiation. Strength is 100 times that of human of comparable frame, seen being able to throw a tank over 1Km to accurately hit a sniper. 

Limits: Power limited to self, unable to increase damage threshold of other objects or persons. Unable to cross bodies of water with power larger than 5Km, must remain in motion on the body of water or unstable footing to retain power of movment.

Known conflicts and crimes:

Various murders of construction company’s heads and owners. (All victims had recently accepted a contract for destroying local cultural sites.)

Smuggling of various items: Including cultural treasures, firearms, and rare plant seeds.

Involvement in death of government officials who had been seeking to expand into protected forests and reserves.

Running and suppling various under ground fighting rings. (Sloth known to manage the gambling side)

Causing and Funding the outback revolt: Australian officials now working on better nature preserves.(Wrath seen threating various officials with large blunt weapons)

Seen assisting several Sins in various riots and wars: All involving Blessed rights or nature preservation.

Involvement in March of Demons: Estimated death toll to be 1,700,000 total; Property Damage: Too spread among other sins to estimate.

Resisting the capture of Demon’s Sin of Lust: 900 Killed(several crushed by large boulders), $1,000,000 in property damage, 200 Wounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the few Sins that is not nearly as horrible for their pass times. Wrath is a animal huger and loves them.(Sloth had to talk her out of have a pair of tigers as pets)


	8. Report File: Gluttony

UN Dangerous Person Report: Samson Boaric (Demon’s Sin of Gluttony)

 

Name: Samson Boaric

Alias: Demon’s Sin of Gluttony (Earned after March of Demons)

Age: 35

Birthdate: Unknown

Birthplace: Cairo Egypt (Born in back of circus trailer)

Appearance:

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Skin: white

Height: 4ft 6In

Weight: 200lbs

Powers: Same Eye based power that all Sins possess. Energy absorption and self reinforcement. Able to absorb any and all energy from the surrounding area, energy is then converted into increased durability and strength. Base strength is believed to exceed that of Wrath by double the weight lifting power. 

Limits: Power limited to self, unable to increase damage threshold or strength of others however can reinforce objects directly held by him. Current max weight lifted is picking up and throwing a Boeing 747 fully loaded(Seen during march of Demons), unknown limit of max power absorption. Able to with stand a nuclear bomb drop, discovered when government ignored plan and attempted to kill gluttony with a nuke instead of capture. (Government officials later found torn to shreds, melancholy suspected as funder of hit.) 

Known conflicts and crimes:

Various murders of circus head and entertainment company leaders. (Believed to have been competition for own entertainment group.)

Smuggling of various items: Including local resources for production of fireworks, high grade fabrics, high end safety equipment.

Involvement in death of government officials who cheated Gluttony out of money owed for his performance groups.

Running and suppling various smuggling transport rings(Using circus shows as cover.)

Causing and Funding the Russian performer revolt: Resulting in the creation of a performer’s right group.

Seen assisting several Sins in various riots and wars: All involving Blessed rights.

Involvement in March of Demons: Estimated death toll to be 2,500,000 total; Property Damage: Too spread among other sins to estimate.

Resisting the capture of Demon’s Sin of gluttony(First Sin to be captured Failure of unprecedented levels, due too failure to follow plan supplied by Melancholy): 5,000 Killed(several crushed by large boulders), $600,000,000 in property damage, 2000 Wounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right folks Gluttony still hangs with the circus, he ran one of the largest circus rings in the world prior to his capture.
> 
> The Swiss Government did not heed the advise of Melancholy and dropped a nuke on him, it went badly. After that every other government listened to the advice.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes Melancholy did send the hit on the Swiss Government, he was not happy about them attempting to kill one of his oldest friends and god of his new religion.


	9. Report File: Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last File of the sins, only one more and that is Melancholy's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentor and good friend TheTrueFro once said that Ira scared them the most, and that would be a wise statement.

UN Dangerous Person Report: Tobias Falcon (Demon’s Sin of Sloth)

 

Name: Tobias Flacon

Alias: Demon’s Sin of Sloth (Earned after March of Demons)

Age: 34

Birthdate: Unknown

Birthplace: Edmonton Canada(Later moved to Calgary.)

Appearance:

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Skin: Tanned

Height: 7ft

Weight: 220lbs

Powers: Same Eye based power that all Sins possess. Dimension manipulation. Able to cause warps in the dimensional planes and shorten or expand distance between points, bypassing anything in between the two points. Seen using the power to ‘Lift’ entire groups of people 100m into the air to drop them. Seen ‘pushing’ entire above ground housing units over 100m

Limits: Power range is believed to be limited to travel of 100km in single ‘Step’ assuming nothing solid blocks path for more than 5m at a time. able to travel in any direction so long as he has a general idea of what his target should look like. Unable to travel in rapid succession, currently known limit is 1s intervals between end of first step and beginning of second step.

Known conflicts and crimes:

Various murders of mob bosses and government officials(Officials seen making deals to outsource jobs to America.)

Smuggling of various items: Including several of Wrath’s illegal animals and seed packs, numerous high quality materials for production of woodcarvings.

Involvement in death of government officials that risked endangered wildlife and forest areas.

Running and suppling various smuggling transport rings(Using Maple Syrup production as cover.)

Killing and cover taking various Syrup companies to create a near monopoly on Maple Syrup.

Causing and Funding the Canadian Shipper revolt: Resulting in the adjustment in laws regarding shipping.(Believe to have been caused to increase profit margins of Syrup business.) 

Seen assisting several Sins in various riots and wars: All involving Blessed rights. 

Involvement in March of Demons: Estimated death toll to be 1,870,000 total; Property Damage: Too spread among other sins to estimate. 

Resisting the capture of Demon’s Sin of Sloth(Last Sin to be Captured. Medal awarded to Agent Ira Rocha for swift end to capture mission. 250 Killed(220Killed in First wave, Agent Ira Rocha takes command after), 100,000 in property damage, 200 Wounded.(Wounded in second wave, Sloth still able to cause damage but too weakened to ‘drop people from massive heights.’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is right Folks the Sin of Sloth practices woodcarving and is the king of the Maple Syrup business in Canada.
> 
> If you have ever tasted REAL maple syrup then you would know why that is the thing to overtake here in Canada, well that and good old Alberta beef.


	10. Report File: Melancholy

UN Dangerous Person Report: Maximinus Thrax (Demon’s Sin of Melancholy)

 

Name: Maximinus Thrax

Alias: Demon’s Sin of Melancholy (Earned after March of Demons)

Age: 32

Birthdate: Unknown

Birthplace: Sydney, Australia (Later stolen and smuggled to las Vegas.)

Appearance:

Eyes: Pale white-blue

Hair: white

Skin: white 

Height: 6ft

Weight: 165lbs

Powers: Same Eye based power that all Sins possess. Signal interference control. Using his power Melancholy can kill by stopping the muscles from functioning, resulting in death. Able to ease pain by causing the nerves surrounding the wound or infected flesh to stop sending pain signals. Seen using the power to remove the senses of people surrounding him. Able to cause surrounding area to lose power and cause systems to completely shut down. Able to cause signal blackouts, preventing any and all signals from traveling any distance.

Limits: Power range is believed to be limited to 2Km radius. If a person has enough awareness of their own body, it is possible for them to resist none focused attacks. (Only case known is a S1 class sensor know as Prudence.) Due too the side effects of powers, his body is extremely frail looking. (Note: Only looks this way still a dangerous melee fighter, main bodyguard for Greed during his ruling of Vegas) Only able to shut down entire systems for electronics.

Known conflicts and crimes:

Various murders of mob bosses and government officials(Officials seen making deals to interfere with Blessed rights.)

Smuggling of various items: Any and all materials related to Greed’s thefts.

Involvement in death of government officials that posed a threat to Blessed.

Running and suppling various smuggling transport rings(Moving Blessed out of war torn areas.)

Causing and Funding the Australian revolt: Resulting in the adjustment in laws regarding Blessed. (Believe to have been caused to increase mobility for his troops.)

Seen assisting several Sins in various riots and wars: All involving Blessed rights.

Involvement in March of Demons: Estimated death toll to be 3,999,000 total. (Mercy killing the wounded); Property Damage: Too spread among other sins to estimate.

Funding and founding the Angel’s Tears movement: Current death toll due to group unknown.

Linked to several terrorist movements and attacks on nations with little to no rights for Blessed.

Killing Swiss government officials: Shortly after the Swiss ignored the plans supplied by Terrorist Melancholy the Swiss leaders were found torn to shreds with a message written in their blood threating the same treatment to any other that ignored the plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the profile chapters, let me know if you have any other chapter Ideas folks.
> 
> And don't worry about Prudence he will be showing up soon, can't leave Melancholy's second most loyal fight on the side line now can we?
> 
>  
> 
> Just wait until you meet the virtues(Well the rest we have already met two) If you thought the Sins were nuts at least they kill for reasons(Even if they are sometimes bad ones) beyond shits and giggles.(Looking at you charity.)


	11. The City of Light

Melancholy to all Virtues: It is time.

UN Rising Nation Report: City of Light.

 

Summary: The City of Light formally known as Lumen is a city with a population currently believed 200,000. The city is built on the remains of Chabahar port city, following a large scale nuclear disaster 20 years ago resulted in the city being deemed unlivable. The ‘Original Sin Knowledge’ reportedly only 25 advanced on the city leading a group of Blessed with her, an unnamed Blessed absorbed the fallout from the city and water making the city liveable. Over the last 20 years the city has grown and become a thriving center of trade. (for all levels of markets, black, white and grey)

Currently 8 ‘advisors’ exist for the city, having taken the title after the death of Knowledge at the hands of the Iran government. (See report concerning the cause and out of March of demons for further details) The Sins along with Melancholy advise the City on matters that the council can not settle.

Details:

Current Population: 200,000 believe more than 98% of the current population is Blessed, making it the largest concentration of Blessed in any nation.

Land: has since claiming the port city expanded to include surrounding land, which has been turned into farm land. Following the March of Demons, the territory expanded to reach north to the former city of Parak-e-Hutan and east to the Pakistan border. (The Demons destroyed any and all people in their path clearing this land as payment for Knowledge’s death prior to attack on other major cities of the nation.)

Arms: UN agents were unable to breech the defences of the city’s storerooms to locate arms. However, with the Sins being involved in the city’s defences it is best to assume that any assault on the nation would result in a massive death toll.

Relationships: Maintains a friendly relationship with several nations including, Canada, France, Russia, Australia, Germany, Mexico. Holds hostile and tense relationships with Iran and all other nations holding laws similar to Iran and its view on Blessed. Iran has not been willing to engage the nation after failed attempt to taken city using knowledge as ‘example’ and the march of Demons fallout that followed. 

Government: Council of elected members from each ward section.

Religion: while no official religion exists the peaceful factions of Angel’s tears is the dominate religion making up over 80% of the population’s belief.

Status: Currently filing for seat on the UN council.

Recommendation: Deny Seat. This is a nation closely tied with mass murderers and will only worsen relationships in the east. Suggest funding Iran and allies plans to retake their territory, with the Sins in prison they will be unable to interfere with the war.

 

 

Melancholy:

My Virtues it is time, denying our brothers and sisters a seat is one matter but now they plan to assist those monsters it taking our land that was paid for with the blood of our holy lady and mother Knowledge. Ready your seconds to take command for you and return to the main shrine, if these fools want a war we will give them one. The summit to vote on this matter is not too far off and we have much to do, the gods are still blinded and will test our faith by fighting against us. But fear not it is a test, we will show them that the world is ready to be cleansed of the filth that would kill the gods out of jealous hate! But we will wash this world clean! So ready yourselves for soon the horns of war will sound and the humans will learn their place under the new order as our tools!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we starting to get a clearer image of what went down during the March of Demons? And the Virtues have been called, Melancholy calls his most loyal war hounds to him. Just what is this cult leader's plan for the summit, and will the Sins be able to stop a man who knows them better than anyone else? And most importantly of all who is Knowledge and just what happened to make the Sins rampage after her death, all this in time my lovely readers, but feel free to guess in the comment. And who do you want to win, the man that wants to free the opressed Blessed at the cost of human freedom or the Sins who are fighting their own people to defend a world that has done nothing but hurt them... Wait why are the Sins even doing this?


	12. Personnel Report: Charity

Melancholy Personnel reports: Charity

 

Note: Mentally unstable approach with caution and treat with care.

 

Real Name: Isabella Corsair

Alias: Virtue of Charity 

Age: 30 born on 1st of April

Birthplace: Nottingham England

Appearance:

Bust: A 

Eyes: everchanging color often seen as rainbow

Hair: Same as above.

Skin: tan with exact shade changing constantly.

Weight: 160lbs

Height: 5’ 8”

Location discovered/retrieved: Las Vegas; prevented her from killing and replacing top lieutenant of Pride in attempt to be closer to her when she returned.

Roles: in charge of managing the spy network, despite mental instability effective at managing large network (Possibly due to mental problems she can keep track of that many agents.) works with justice to plan movements of avenging angels.

Powers: able to change shape to any being she has ingested the blood of (Discovered by instinct as most Blessed do.), sample is only needed once unless the target has acquired new skills since last transformation in which case a new sample is needed. Transformation allows her to permanently copy and physical skill the target knows, able copy animals and acquire their instincts making lying to her nearly impossible.

Limits/Side effects: Transforming increase in time it takes to shift with every shift that happens within a minute of each other, also must return to her base form before shifting again. Multiple shifts in short time frames leads to increased stress and fatigue in each shift. Side effect of a life changing shapes has led to mental instability, with every shift her attitude will change and takes time to reassert. Constant changing has led to her skin, hair and eyes being unable to remain one color or shade for long periods.

Education: Prior to recruitment she graduated from top university in England with top honors for a degree in psychology with a minor in historical warfare tactics.

Notes: Has a fixation on pride, stated to be due to Pride’s immense sense of self causing worship in her. Sign of this fixation is shown in her labia piercing that is crafted from a piece of scrap metal that had pierced Pride’s forearm during the march of demons, Pride had removed it and tossed it way with breaking Stride; how Charity got it is unknow.


	13. Personnel Report: Justice

Melancholy Personnel reports: Justice

 

Real Name: Artemis Rocha 

Alias: Virtue of Justice 

Age: 33 born on 1st of march

Birthplace: Prince Albert 

Gender: Female

Bust:D

Appearance:

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Black

Skin: pale.

Weight: 165lbs

Height: 6’

Location discovered/retrieved: Arrived on main base’s island without warning, asking to speak with me. Avoided all traps and was only spotted by Prudence when she arrived on the island. Knew exactly where the entrance to the bunker was.

Roles: controls the support members in Canada and America, while remaining on base to control and manage Charity. Manages the assignments of Avenging Angels to their targets, using Charity’s spies to get her agents to their targets.

Powers: High level long distance tracker, able to use her powers to track and even predict to a certain degree the movements of a target that she has a clear image of, the closer she is to the target the more she can predict their movements. Shown to be able use her power as a dowsing method, as she did not track me she tracked the person who the most powerful blessed working for our kind’s freedom. Even able to track an object if given enough data on it.

Limits: She is capable of tracking up to 10 targets at once, can not do more seems to be a hard limit to her power. When using her power as a dowsing rod she can only have a general feel of direction and distance to her target, closer she gets to the target the more precise her feeling become.

Education: Prior to Arrival was in Canadian armed forces as a top-level agent and assassin, reason for leaving is unknown. (I refuse to dig into my agents past more than necessary, use of my lie detecting Blessed is enough for me.)

Notes: Recent events have shown with a brief check to her personnel file that she is directly related to the one who is rousing the gods, according to the files she is her twin sister an unknown event led to her leaving the service and arriving on our door step only a month later. Is currently in a sexual/romantic affair with Prudence, affair does not affect either of their work, so it is allowed. Watching for any signs of conflicted feelings towards fighting her twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you did not see that coming, sometimes twins just can not agree on the path they should take. Justice is the only one of the Virtue who actively sought out Melancholy; well to join him anyways, funny the one who sought a place in the virtues hooked up with the one who tried to kill Melancholy.


	14. Personnel Report: Prudence

Melancholy Personnel reports: Prudence

 

Real Name: Laplace Fourier

Alias: Virtue of Prudence (Also the self proclaimed; Knight of Blessed freedom and protection.)

Age: 35 born on 13st of August

Birthplace: Sydney Australia 

Gender: Male

Appearance:

Eyes: Were sky blue, since the lose of eyes to me they have been replaced with black opals

Hair: violet

Skin: purple so deep almost black.

Weight: 190lbs

Height: 7’

Location discovered/retrieved: Traveled to the city of Lumen and waited three months for me to return after securing the gods, challenged me outside the city gates. In the fight that followed he moved in a fashion to nullify my power to stop him without killing him, resulting in a brutal fight that left him without eyes as it was the only way to stop him without killing him. After the fight he swore his ‘knightly’ oath to me, has since rivaled even ‘Jack’ in term of devotion to me and the cause.

Roles: Leader of the Virtues and my second in command, is the public face of the tears in Lumen where he resides. When I move from the bunker he is always by my side, insisting that as a knight he can let his ‘Lord’ travel without him. Handles our social media and PR relations, despite his personality he is very adept at PR relations.

Powers: Sensor type with an immense power level, highest Sensor to appear since Knowledge. Has the power to ‘See’ the world around him, passively aware of everything going on within 5 meters of him, once focusing his vision sharpens and becomes able to extend to 10 meters and with a reading power that is highly impressive., within the 10 meter radius he is able to read every physical detail of a person or object, training resulted in being able to tell if anyone is lying and ‘hear’ what is being said by understanding the vibrations in the air. In the 10 meter zone during battle seems to show signs of future sight due to his power to read the world around him and predict the actions.

Limits: Maximum range of detection and base level analyse is 3Km. that range can not be maintained for more that 30min at a time with the same amount of time rest in between scans, due to his lack of eyes he must focus and sharpen his vision to ‘see’ color. Loud enough high pitch sustained sounds can deafen his ability to ‘hear’ takes several minutes for him to tune out the sound and focus on the sound beneath.

Education: Prior to Fight he studied in Australia illegally breaking and entering due too being to poor to attend schools, despite this he has challenge a number of tests and has doctorates in several historical fields and philosophies. 

Notes: In a Sexual/Romantic relationship with Justice, no ill effects have shown towards their work so it is to be permitted. Spends three weeks in Lumen and one week on Bunker Isle, both to keep in touch and to see Justice. (moved to farthest room after the first week due to complaints from other Virtues about noise.) He is also an accomplished swordsman, steadfastly refuses to use firearms opting instead for a crossbow and sword even when facing large amounts of gun men. Also wears a suit of articulated plate armor, also rides a motorcycle made to look like a horse. (The armor is the reason I cut out his eyes, it was the only place I could strike without crippling him.) Armor, Sword, Crossbow and horse made by Fortitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I don't really say it in this files all the virtues faced life alone mostly, Justice was the odd one out that her family loves her. Everyone else either ran from home(Gent) or were kicked out(Prudence). Anyways yeah Prudence took one look at the legends of knight and thought 'If only the world had some of these guys' and decided to become one. Reason he fought Melancholy was to kill a man he thought would be too weak to lead the blessed, he reasoned betraying the Sins to the government meant he was too weak to make them understand... He was dead wrong, saw that and swore to serve him. Yes full kneeling and swearing an actual oath, he did this while Melancholy stood there eyes of prudence still stuck to his knives confused as to why this man was kneeling in front of his city and swearing an oath to a man who had less than a minute ago gouged out his eye.


	15. Personnel Report: Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheTrueFro created this guy so don't blame me, also a fair amount of this writing was taken straight from Fro's character sheet because I am lazy.

Melancholy Personnel reports: Faith

 

Real Name: Thaddeus Rookwood

Alias: Virtue of Faith ("The Gent".)

Age: 49 Birthdate unknown

Birthplace: London England 

Gender: Male

Appearance:

Eyes: Gun metal gray

Hair: Graying black

Skin: Pale.

Weight: 180lbs

Height: 6’

Location discovered/retrieved: After two years of vetting I arranged for him to arrive on Bunker Isle to attempt to kill me, after making a better employment offer he entered my services.

Roles: Serves as my personal killer, one used for missions, I can not have my devotees linked to. He also manages the finances of the Tears (Profit margins of missions and movements have increased greatly since his joining.)

Powers: upon making eye contact with a person they are paralyzed with fear before they start hearing the dying screams and last words of those closest to them. There is no escape unless he lets you go. The strongest person can't break free, the most willful can't fight back. Prolonged exposure to the power causes the target to begin to see these fears as well.

Limits: his power only works by making eye contact so facing him with your eyes closed works wonders but all it takes is one moment to lock eyes and then you're completely at his mercy, which he has no use for. Prudence and other like him are rendered immune to his powers due to lack of sight.

Education/History: Thaddeus grew up in a poor household in east London. One day a kid was beating him up. They happened to make eye contact and the bully dropped to their knees screaming. Thaddeus didn't realize what he could until he arrived home and accidentally did the same to his parents. Knowing his alcoholic father's stance on people with powers, he ran (after stealing his parents cash and cards). For awhile he drifted until he discovered he was rather good at contract killing and, so he became a hitman.

Notes: Fosters an immense hate for French and Cajun people, this causes no shortage of tension between him and Hope. (Hope seems to enjoy enraging him by making her accent thicker around him.) Kept in check by both large paycheck and promises of many targets for him to vent on, Prudence and myself also acts as a deterrent due to the ease we would have killing the man. After the first contact with the Sins he has shown signs of fixation on Envy, all mission where they might meet will need Hope to be present to insure he behaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is curious and/or about Hope and just why Melancholy trusts her to control the Virtues that need a kill switch?


	16. Personnel Report: Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was to be Jack's chapter but Hope would not wait to be brought into the world of your minds, and given no one who has any care for their life would piss this girl off I bring you hope.

Melancholy Personnel reports: Hope  
Note: If something should befall me deliver Hope to Lucius Vitus 

 

Real Name: Aroura Imperia

Alias: Virtue of Hope

Age: 21 Born January 1st

Birthplace: Northern artic ocean 

Gender: Female

Appearance: Looking at her is hard some days seeing those eyes looking out from her mother’s face.

Eyes: Gold

Bust: C 

Hair: dark almost black brown

Skin: pale olive.

Weight: 185lbs

Height: 6’

Location discovered/retrieved: was among the first to join my order, not out of devotion but out of love for me as a ‘brother’. Believes if not in my religion but at least in it’s goals.

Roles: Serves as the kill switch for all members of the Virtues, even Jack should the need arise. Manages our aid and rescue Ops around the world, stopping Blessed trafficking rings, giving aid to Blessed in need.

Powers: Until her power manifested no one had seen a power like it, local temporal control. With a 5 Meter radius she can control time, shown feats include stopping time of a person, (Often used to stabilize dangerously injured Blessed until help arrives) slowing time in an area to the point of nearly stopping the time, and increasing the flow of time in either an area or person causing them to age at an increased rate.

Limits: using her powers to effect large areas or more than one person causes a massive drain on her power. Only able to currently able to use her powers on two things at a time. Organic matter takes more effort to increase the time of, in the same time concrete block 1m squared was reduced to dust a body had barely started rotting.

Education/History: Hope Grew up in Lumen and has wanted for nothing in regard to any form of lesson you can think of, receiving training from the most skilled experts the Blessed had. This includes lessons and training directly from each of the Sins in their expert fields (Lust taught her how to use flirting tactics, Greed and Knowledge had forbidden lust from teaching her sex skills.)

Notes: If you are reading these files it means two things, one I am dead and two you are trusted enough to know the secret of Hope, betray this trust and no place in this universe will be safe. Aroura is the only child of the first Sin Knowledge and an unknown man who died on that ocean to Blessed slavers, more than that she is the half sister on her father’s side Lucius Vitus. (All Sins and Virtues along with the leadership of Lumen know this fact) If something has befallen me then deliver her to the Sins any of them will do, all would die for this child she truly is the hope of this world, proof that even now the Blessed blood grows stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you did not see that one coming! Makes Knowledge's death even worse knowing she left an orphan behind. Before you ask, yes given time Hope will become more powerful than any of the sins or Virtues ever will be. She is the first and currently only child born from two S1 class Blessed, Melancholy and the Sins don't even believe that she is an S they think she might very well be something above that only time will tell, a blessed does not reach full power until about 27 years old.


	17. Personnel Report: Temperance

Melancholy Personnel reports: Temperance

 

Real Name: Malaika Thrax

Alias: Virtue of Temperance (Jack the Ripper)

Age: 22 Born December 31st

Birthplace: London England 

Gender: male

Appearance:

Eyes: black

Hair: black

Skin: black.

Weight: 200lbs

Height: 6’ 4’

Location discovered/retrieved: Twelve years ago, before I even started the Tears and before the march took place I had begun gathering the forces we would need, all the Sins knew this knowledge was the one who told me to do this, war was coming and we all knew it. My siblings may have become world weary after the lost of Knowledge, but I will finish her work, even if I must drag them. Malaika was found ten years before I betrayed my Siblings, a modern Jack the ripper found in a back alley of London’s poorest districts.

Roles: Serves as my messenger to the leaders of my sects and to my Virtues, he also serves as my ambassador to ensure that my followers do as they are told. He is also in charge of managing Hope’s education, finding and vetting various teachers to groom the true leader of the tears for when she is old enough to take command of her mother’s forces.

Powers: His power is very useful for deceiving my enemies, he has given it a fitting name masquerade. The power to use liquid shadows to create a film over beings or objects that then can cause it to change shape and size before changing the appearance as well. The Skins are flawless copies that only those with sensing skills would be able to tell are false. No machine can see below the skins he has even managed to bring a flamethrower and RPG into the parliament building. Once the skin is in place it will stay until he wills it or it is destroyed, the skins also act like homing beacons to him.

Limits: Unless the skins are touching him, they can be broken by causing enough damage to them, he must also be in contact with the target to coat it in the skin. He also needs a clear mental image of the form he wants, so making something he has not seen is impossible.

Education/History: Went to the private school in Lumen until he was 18 at which point he became my assistant. He learned knife fighting from me and marksmen ship from Lucius, who even acknowledged his talent with firearms.

Notes: He may have started as one of the forces I was gathering but he is a son to me, I hope I have been a good father to him. My siblings want to wait for the humans to die out as increasingly more Blessed are born every year, but I will not leave Hope and Malaika a world with humans in it, they will not suffer at the hands of humans as my brothers and sister and I have. If I must play the role of the devil and traitor so be it, I will see Knowledge’s world born and my siblings in their proper places as gods even if I must surrender my own throne on that stage to do it.


	18. Personnel Report: Fortitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are the last of the Virtues, and the oldest blessed in the entire Series.

Melancholy Personnel reports: Fortitude 

 

Real Name: Steinar Tollak

Alias: Virtue of Fortitude

Age: 80 Born June 15st

Birthplace: Mountains in Norway 

Gender: male

Appearance:

Eyes: Green

Hair: White

Skin: white.

Weight: 240lbs

Height: 7’ 5”

Location discovered/retrieved: Never recruited I was given his service by Knowledge before she died, he acted as her private guard for her entire life even trying to go with her to that fateful meeting.

Roles: Serves as the last line of defence for the Tears and as my closest advisor, he also is the private guard for Hope and always near her. He manages the weapons production and training from the Bunker.

Powers: To call this man a tank would be an insult to his power, he can amplify the power and strength of objects and himself. Unlike Gluttony he does not steal power from outside forces he merely imbues power from his own well of power, his output is lower than Gluttony but he can instill power into things and they will never lose that power. When he forges or crafts something from the start then the power will far greater than any other object. He made prudence’s armor and tools. 

Limits: As it comes from his own power he can only infuse so much power into an object and after a time he must rest from exhaustion to recover his energy. His limit is malleable as it varies on his condition that day.

Education/History: His past is a complete unknown to me, beyond his few passing remarks I know nothing about the man. He shares nothing, and I ask nothing this man watched over Knowledge her entire life and was trusted fully by him and that is more than enough for me.

Notes: His advice has been of great help and I get the feeling that if I fail to hold to the path that Knowledge would want, he would hesitate to kill me, and I am not sure if I could kill him before he had a chance to kill me. I am not even sure what rank of S his power even is, he says it is S2, but I do not believe him, Knowledge sent him to me and I can not help but feel she sent someone she trusted to be able to lead if I fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys are starting to get an idea of just how scary Knowledge really was, everything is going exactly like she planned.


	19. Timeline of events WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so that you guys can have a rough understanding what is going on timeline wise, also the Sins are now a little older to make the timeline make a bit more sense. Some things are left out and will be add as they become know to you guys as they would spoil things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it was being annoying here is an address for the timeline photo

http://fav.me/dbzyv60


	20. L-Project member file: Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next files are all from a journal in the base of the L-Project written some years ago by Knowledge and the ages are updated electronically

Journal of Knowledge member of the L project: Abyss

 

Name: Sable Regalia Nickname: Star 

Callsign: Abyss

Power: S1; Abysmal depths.

Age: 23 Birthdate: Friday 13th December in the south pole

Hair: Stark white

Eyes: Red but with black where white should be.

Skin: bleached white, except when using powers then tendrils of dark pigment swirl over her flesh and hair.

Bust: D

Height: 5’ 5”

Weight: ? dark shadow swallowed it.

Place of Origin: Sable is the daughter of two dear friends who died, her father before ever learning about his child to be and her mother in child birth. She joined the Cell when I needed to start moving items without being tracked.

Roles: Final guardian, if this gentle child must fight than the project would be in true danger. Her main role is transportation, using her power she can move anything we need to the base without anyone who does not have a tracking Blessing from tracking it. She can also move my chosen helpers in and out with just as much ease.

Powers: Her powers are not fully understood at this time, she is able to melt into the shadows and spread a ink like shadow out from it. this ‘Abyss’ is able to swallow anything it touches bring into the strange pocket world, and it can remove it with no harm done to it or is simply vanishes never to be seen again. She is also linked to every shadow on earth, and when sinking into the shadows she can move through them to anywhere there is a shadow, he body will heal and recover from any wound given time in her Abyss.

Limits: Despite Lucius and Aquila’s best training efforts no size restrictions have been found for what she can swallow, though traveling with her through the shadows feels cold to everyone but her and oddly Aroura, Lucius and Aquila, current theory is because they all control fundamental forces. She tires easily from multiple jumps and extracting and swallowing items.

Education: She studied with my Daughter despite being older as Aroura show talent for learning. Received Training from both Lucius and Aquila(To calm their fears of her not being able to control her powers when she got older.) is very good at the Piano and trained to be able to play one half of many to person pieces perfectly, with my daughter learning the other half. She is very skilled at sketching and painting, though as a mother I find the outfits she draws my daughter in annoying.

Notes: Has a rather large crush on my Daughter who returns it but neither one is willing to move on it, much to Lucius’s pleasure. Uses her Abyss as place to store the snacks she steals, something she learned from Lucius. When her powers trigger the pigment moving over her flesh and hair makes strange patterns that never stop moving, my daughter claimed when she was young that it looked like a star field leading to her ‘Star’ Nickname. Is very shy and reserved expect for around Aroura them she seems to never stop flirting, though unlike many would expect with her powers she hates fighting, despite her talent at it. She uses firearms only refusing to kill anyone with the 'Abysmal Depths' instead only using it to trap them before killing them quickly, a gentle soul at will help keep my daughter grounded in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that was Abyss, the girl who's power is dangerous enough to worry to of the Sins heaviest hitters.


	21. L-Project member file: Miri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miri was made for my by TheTrueFro, along with another one who's report will be coming soon.

Journal of Knowledge member of the L project: Miri

 

Name: Miranda Stephan

Callsign: "Miri"

Power: Mirror

Rank: S2

Age: 42

Birthdate: February

Hair: Brown hair

Eyes: Lavender 

Skin: Tan

Bust: D

Height: 5’ 8”

Weight: 174 lbs

Place of Origin: Seattle, she was brought to me my old friend Scout who found her power and brought her to be tested. She was raised by a single father and does not like talking about the mother that abandoned her, still she was very stubborn insisting on joining my group. She joined when she was only 18 but has never wavered even when we were building Lumen from a bunch of ruins.

Roles: All around support, her power and skills make her ideal for this role. She as able to help the core team if they need extra help with the project, she is also able to use her powers to assist every other section.

Powers: Her power is a rather rare one, the power to copy others a gift only S ranks have every shown. When in the presence of another Blessed, she is able to fully mimic both their power and stamina, something that has proven useful to me many times.

Limits: She can only use the powers of a Blessed within the range of 3Km making the teleporting powers very limited in use for her, the more she switches the more her own power is drained. She also can not choose the blessing unless she picks a target as it will random grab a blessing from within her range, proven through a large number of trials.

Education: she has a fairly standard education, and has been trained by myself and many of my old friends.

Notes: Her fetish towards powerful woman is rather amusing to watch at times, I have kept Sincerity from taking advantage and getting into bed with her, that was one problem I would rather avoid. She could be described as a Smart ass, and she does not know when to stop talking sometimes but her loyalty is without question.


	22. L-Project member file: Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other one made for me by TheTrueFro

Journal of Knowledge member of the L project: Amnesia

 

Name: Rick Quince

Callsign: Amnesia

Power: Forgotten

Rank: A1

Age: 23

Birthdate: august 18

Hair: blonde

Eyes: black

Skin: tan (Scarred from early life on the streets)

Height: 5’ 7”

Weight: 150 lbs

Place of Origin: medicine hat Alberta, when he was thirteen he attempted to pick my pocket, only his blessed nature gave him away thanks to my power. I offered him a life that was better and he agreed.

Roles: In charge of secret keeping and assassinations. His powers make it easy to remain hidden even when we are hiding on a island less than thirty km away from the Main Shrine. His skill with a switchblade is useful for ending those fools who stumble onto a part of my network, his skill rose with training from Maximinus though he still has a way to go before he reaches Lucius let alone Max.

Powers: when he thinks about something, anyone connected to that object forgets it exists and can't remember that they forgot something. This is useful as once they have forgotten it stays that way until he banishes the block, it appears if there is a strong connection to what has been forgotten the victims may show signs of sadness such as crying or going to preform a habit linked to the target and wonder why. for no reason and in very powerful connections or pivotal memories even signs of knowing that something is missing. He can makes a blessed forget their own power.

Limits: as more connected something is the effort it takes to erase it from the memories. Making a blessed forget their Blessing has a strange effect, it only seems to work until the Blessed rediscover their Blessing time varies depending on the Blessing.

Education: lacks an early formal education, from thirteen onward study with my daughter and my other wards including Sable. Aroura despite being younger help him study often, he received training from myself, Maximinus, Alice in order to give him the most control over his powers.

Notes: Rick showed early into joining my wards an infatuation with Aroura which led to tension among my wards at first, Thana, Sapphire, Sable, Tyra did not like the attention Aroura was giving him. All but Sable settled realized Aroura was still focused solely on Sable in regards to her love, this has fostered a strange rivalry between Sable and Rick with Aroura somehow still blind to it. Rick is fond of pranks though he steers clear of Sincerity to this day after his failed prank on her, his loyalty shows in how fast he is to act to anything I ask, it makes me glad that I saved him before that loyalty could be used by someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Aroura had a group of friend that all ended up as members of the Cell, most of the Cell at some point got training from some of the Sins.


	23. L-Project member file: Anubis

Journal of Knowledge member of the L project: Anubis 

 

Name: Thana Cypress

Callsign: Anubis

Power: Shaman queen

Rank: S5

Age: 20 is only known due to my power telling me her age.

Birthdate: ? no record of her birth exists.

Hair: robin’s egg blue, natural hair color takes great pride in it.

Eyes: mercury silver her eyes are entirely this color making them silver orbs.

Skin: heavy tan, suggesting she was of Egypt parents.

Height: 5’ 9”

Bust: DD 

Weight: 180 lbs with a smooth full figure, one that many envy.

Place of Origin: To this day Sable we are still left wondering what made Sable do it, Sable vanished into her Abyss when she was five and reappeared a few minutes later holding a small two-year-old little girl who was giggling and playing with Sable’s markings as the moved across her body. Sable claimed that something had called to her, and told her to take the child. After gathering some alleys we had Sable take us to where she found the child, it was a closet that when opened revealed a family of blessed slaughtered by Blessed hating radicals, we buried the bodies and searched but nothing could tell us about this girl beyond that she had been found among the dunes by the group. 

Roles: Lynch pin of the Project with her power to call the spirits back. Her power makes her a key member along side Tyra and Sapphire, in the goal of the project and is the reason for the projects existence, without anyone of those three the Project would not be possible.

Powers: Her power allows her to call spirits from the grave back and use them as her servants, her skills are very useful for spying as we have yet to find a way of countering it. Her spirits can even interact with the solid world beyond just speaking and listening when given enough power by Thana

Limits: she can only keep two human ghosts around at a time, anything more requires more than just the starting summoning energy and will drain her often. She also can use animal spirits and can have up to three large animals at all time along side the human, the same applies with summoning more as it did with human spirits. If she gives more energy to a ghost she can make them solid for however long the energy she gives them lasts.

Education: Her education is on the same level as the rest of my wards and she received tactics lessons from Alexandra who makes a study of tactics for all unit sizes, with the addition of training from Steinar for control of her energy that she gives to the spirits.

Notes: Has a strong fixation/ love for Sable and lesser love towards Aroura who treats her like a dear little sister(That girl is blind to her own feelings, watching a more innocent birth of the triad is better than my mystery books). She has had this fixation since before she learned the truth of how she came to be in my care, her power seems drawn to Sable’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it is weird how as I write these things relationships become more clear to me. How call all three of these fool be this blind? It is not like they are good at hiding it all of the other members of the cell have a bet going on who hooks up with who first and how long the third takes to join. Though to be fair Rick thinks that Aroura just likes Thana as a sister and that Thana feels the same while being obsessed with Sable.


	24. L-Project member file: Rework

Journal of Knowledge member of the L project: Rework

 

Name: Drust Kuno

Callsign: Rework

Power: Surgeons miracle

Rank: A2

Age: 26

Birthdate: September 10

Bust: N/A

Hair: red

Eyes: blue

Skin: pale

Height: 5’ 10”

Weight: 180lbs

Place of Origin: found in Glasgow Scotland healing wounds for cash, homeless after accident killed his parents he ran from the foster care, stating that they tried to abuse his powers when they awoke. I found him at the age of twelve, he had been on the street for four years at that point.

Roles: Remodeling and restoring the bodies for restoration. His powers allow for the project to be viable, the project has been to the longest time and will be for some time been focusing on making the bodies match the target specs.

Powers: has the power to heal, but the main section of the his powers allows him to remodel the body he is working on. Even allowing him to change them from male to female. It takes focus and work, along with extra materials for any additions or serious healing; can change the blood type to match the heart if it is replaced. (No real biological reason for it seems to be a requirement by the power not the body.)

Limits: Can not make a Blessed into a human or a human into a Blessed, can raise a corpse to living but the target remains braindead. He must also understand at a basic level what he is doing and can not adjust the fine details like memory in the brain do to this fact. The act of large scale remodeling is exhausting, and he will sleep for many hours afterward.

Education: Received an education with a focus in the medical fields, and marksmanship. Trained with Alice due to his dislike of being in the battle field. Has five doctorates in various surgeon fields.

Notes: his neutral nature is a very calming presence in the Cell given the tension that arise often, his calm methodical approached to life has made him into the mediator of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well only two left, Sapphire and Siegfried, if at this point you can't guess as to what exactly this project is and what is for I feel bad for you. If you can you know what Knowledge made sure this project is never going to be discovered before it is ready.


	25. L-Project member file: Tank

Journal of Knowledge member of the L project: Tank

 

Name: Siegfried Fort

Callsign: Tank

Power: Gaia’s Chosen

Rank: S3

Age: 22

Birthdate: June 15

Bust: N/A

Hair: Gold

Eyes: moss greed

Skin: copper

Height: 6’ 2”

Weight: 200lbs

Place of Origin: Found and brought to me by Alexandra when he was nine years old, his parents were hippies who had been protesting a company trying to clear land through false pretenses. Alexandra arrived with the papers to stop the company only to find them starting a full day in advance and having killed the protesters, after Alexandra had finished her slaughter she found the scared little boy hiding in a hole he had made with his powers. She brought him to me claiming she had enough young ones to be trained for her rings. 

Roles: Defence and structure maintenance, his powers allow him to serve as a powerful if slow moving weapon, but it is his power to protect that makes him powerful. He is also in charge of keeping the base standing and the defences intact.

Powers: He has the power to control and shape any earth matter or stone like substance. He can move several tons and throw it several Kilometers with ease, his skill allows him to turn the softest earth into stone that is hard than some steels.

Limits: the more quickly and the more mass he moves the more effort it takes, hardening takes even more effort. His max radius for control is 1km and he is limited only none forged materials, his powers can not control glass or any refined metals but can control asphalt and concrete.

Education: Standard Ward upbringing with a focus in geology, received training from Aquila in large scale power use and from Alexandra in how to manage his power rationing also received unarm combat training from her.

Notes: Despite her claims that she does not care about the boy she has gone out of her way to make sure he had the best supplies for his training and life, claiming that she is simply repaying the debt she owes to the protesters who delayed that company with their lives. Sig is a stoic boy who thinks things through and then does them crushing anything that gets in his way, I blame Alexandra who is his role model. He as a teen he all but worshipped her, it has mellowed but is still there. Is dating Sapphire who is a good match despite the contrasting natures.


	26. L-Project member file: Amp

Journal of Knowledge member of the L project: Amp

 

Name: Sapphire lupine 

Callsign: Amp

Power: Helping Hand

Rank: A1

Age: 22

Birthdate: March 19

Bust: A (Sore spot avoid mentioning or remarking)

Hair: Copper

Eyes: White (Shifts to match her targets eye color.)

Skin: milk white

Height: 5’ 8”

Weight: 150lbs

Place of Origin: Found and brought to me when she was Eight, found by Alice attempting to break into Alice’s manor. When her power was reveal Alice brought the girl to me, still comes by often to use her for a model. Alice is caring towards the girl but she fully admits she has no talent or instincts for motherhood and that she travels too much and her Servants would not be as good as for her as my raising would be.

Roles: Key member of the Project, with her power it is possible to complete the project. She also is the main cook for the base as she loves to cook.

Powers: Has the power to amplify the power of those in the near her, to the point it can unlock powers they would not normally possess. Anubis when amped has the power to bind a soul into a body causing possession, this is the key to the Project. She can amp either a person or a group of people within 100 meters.

Limits: her power drains her constantly and the higher she pushes the worse the drain. If she amps a group the drain is much higher for much less per a Blessed, her Blessing causes her eyes cry tears of blood as she approaches her limit she also must have touched each Blessed with skin to skin before she can Amp them.

Education: Standard Ward upbringing, Sincerity trained her to control the power amp per each target better, Alice taught her to use her own specialty weapons, a sharp shooter quick loading pistol and a blade tipped glove in close quarters. Also trained in cooking, a hobby she picked up from her hate of bad food she had while starving on the streets of Paris

Notes: It is a wonder that Sable and Thana did not attack Sapphire when she first met Aroura and gave her a kiss on each cheek, she is one of their best friends now but Sable and Thana still hostile to any female that approaches Aroura. Sapphire is the one who is forever trying to get the Triad of my wards together, but her every attempt fails, the damage she does to the base when she snaps in frustration at another attempt failed is rather impressive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amp has a minor temper problem in regards to Sable,Thana and Aroura, but you can't blame her as she has been trying to get them together since she was ten and everything has failed.


	27. L-Project Subject File: Stella 'Knowledge' Imperia

Project Profile: Knowledge

 

Name: Stella Imperia

Callsign: Knowledge

Power: All knowing

Rank: S1

Age: 50

Birthdate: March 18

Bust: C

Hair: White

Eyes: Blue

Skin: white but with some wrinkles

Height: 6’ 2”

Weight: @time of revival 200lbs

Place of Origin: Unknown, refuses to speak of it. Body was found in in hospital morgue of London

Roles: Founder and leader of the city Lumen and creator of Virtues and Sins.

Powers: Perfect analytical Blessing, able to completely read any subject she touches even through armor and clothes. Can tell everything about a person, including their Blessing (Abyss only known Blessed to have a Blessing Knowledge could not fully grasp.) and able to read deeper into their mind the longer she is in contact. Able to tell their tastes, likes, dislikes, sexual orientation or just about anything else.

Limits: The limits are basic she has to be in contact to read but even just a moment can tell her everything about your body anything longer and she learns your past. Possible to hide something by remaining untouched after the first time as she needs to touch again to acquire new information.

Education: Unknown if she ever had formal education not that she would need it, taking the knowledge straight out of the heads of leading experts works for her.

Notes: Her past is largely unknown along with the members of the Lumen high council, outside of the Virtues and Sins they have know her and the council the longest, but no one seems to know exactly when any of Knowledge and her old friends come from they just appear forty some years ago on the coast of the north pole.


	28. Chapter 28

**Revealing Sun’s member file: Tyra ‘Horus’ Nike**

 

Name: Tyra Nike

Callsign: Horus

Power: Anti Bless

Rank: S4

Age: 27

Birthdate: July 1st 

Bust: Smaller B Cup

Hair: mix of black and gold similar to that of her namesake.

Eyes: Golden

Skin: Caramel with tribal tattoos on her wrists and the eyes of horus on her face.

Height: 5’ 11”

Weight: 180 lbs

Place of Origin: Kyoto Japan where she was adopted by ‘Scout’ a member of Knowledge’s group.

Roles: Recon and assassination, her skills and Blessing make her ideal for missions of such a nature.

Powers: She is completely immune to all Blessings unless actively allowing them to effect her. It is passive and takes effort to reverse, she can also cancel out a Blessed by sealing their powers but can only do it for one at a time is drained by it. She can also project a field that prevents Blessings from effecting the area from outside.

Limits: Her Barrier is massively draining even with training she is only able to maintain a field of ten meters for a period of ten minutes at a time. she is not immune to attacks caused by Blessings just the blessings themselves, if a boulder is thrown at her, she can cancel the power controlling it but will not be able to stop the boulder.

Education: Her education is the standard of Knowledge’s wards, with the exception of personal attention and training from the Demon’s sin of Greed, training her to be his heir.

Notes: Her attraction to Aroura of the Virtues was a minor concern but she has proven loyal beyond a shadow of a doubt, she has also been showing more signs of welcoming Set’s advances of late. If that comes to anything it would be good for them both, Set needs someone they can protect hopefully before their guilt eats them alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep that is right Tyra is a counter to most of the cast thus far. Don't worry one day we will meet Scout and some of the others... they just are not ones to move without just cause.


	29. Revealing Suns: Bast

Revealing Suns Profile: Bast

 

Name: Marian ‘Bast’ Corsair

Callsign: Bast ‘Formerly Kitty in the games’

Power: Feline transformation

Rank: S6

Age: 35

Birthdate: March 16

Bust: C

Hair: Patterned like a lynx covering her entire body

Eyes: Golden cat eyes

Skin: N/A covered in fur

Height: 6’ 5”

Weight: Will claw your eyes out if asked

Place of Origin: England prior to being kidnapped and taken to the Damned Games

Roles: Recon and support/ Demolitions

Powers: Able to turn into any Feline form, and change the size of the forms to suit her needs. She is also blessed with the normal gifts of a cat, and has a long sweeping tail. Changing forms heals her.

Limits: Changing in rapid fire drains her power and make it take longer. Altering the Size of the animal also causes more drain.

Education: Given high grade education at the games, and later picked up demolitions training.

Notes: Along with Sobek they are both from the games, and after being given their freedom they traveled, Bast spent years searching for her sister after finding her she realized that Isabella did not need her anymore so after changing her last name to match she chose to wander without ever meeting her sister. Bast came to me seeking work as Blessed like her face hardship being employed. She also tends to walk around with only a bikini on, even that was something I had to insist on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Bast believes that her fur covers enough(It does but only when she is freshly brushed and standing otherwise everything is on display, much to Sobek's pleasure.)


	30. Sobek

Revealing Suns Profile: Sobek

 

Name: Sedna ‘Sobek’ Selkie 

Callsign: Sobek

Power: Fury of the waves

Rank: S2

Age: 33

Birthdate: Unknown 

Bust: DD

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Sea green

Skin: light Tan

Height: 7’

Weight: Refused to submit for that test

Place of Origin: Found attacking whaling ships in the ocean; former fighter in the Damned games.

Roles: Security, water based raids

Powers: able to control any and all forms of water and even change their states. Also able to breath and live completely submerged.

Limits: Can not create water, only able to use the water in the area and is unable to remove water from a person. She also is not capable of moving more that 60 metric tons of water at once.

Education: Same education all fighters received and marine biology(Doctorate) and sailing.

Notes: Like Bast seems to lack an understand of what ‘appropriate’ clothes are, insisting if they ‘cover my bits’ then they are fine. So she agrees to wear at least a mirco bikini around the base and a fuller swim suit on missions. Takes perseveration seriously and will disobey me if my orders would harm the environment too much. Also takes two weeks off a year to hunt Whalers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the reason Sobek and Bast don't understand clothing norms is that like Wrath they were raised to treat their bodies as something that was meant to be shown off. Many fights had Sobek and Bast nude as it was easier for them to move without the normal outfits of the fighters.(They got in the way of Bast transforming speeds and the chaffed with wet so Sobek hated them.) It also got them a lot of sponsors after Wrath took over.


	31. Revealing Suns Profile: Set

Revealing Suns Profile: Set

 

Name: Sky Gale

Callsign: Set

Power: SandStorm

Rank: S2

Age: 34

Birthdate: December 29th

Bust: A

Hair: Sand colored tied in a long low hanging loose braid.

Eyes: Dark rich blue

Skin: Tan

Height: With mech legs stands a 7 feet their original height.

Weight: refuses to submit to test.

Place of Origin: Encountered after they left Vegas and found themselves in conflict with more established liquor companies, as they rose to be the main supplier of high grade spirits to the top pleasure resorts. After some convincing they have agreed to allow Sun Barge to be a front of sorts for my movements.

Roles: Resource allocation and travel management, along with large scale exterminations.

Powers: Able to fully control any granule matter, the more pure it is and the more they have used it before the stronger their control over it becomes. Able to shape it into any shape and make it hold that shape even under massive stress. Able to make the grains shed any form of contaminates.

Limits: current limit ever used at one time was 2.5 metric tonnes of ceramic powered. Unable to remove adhesive matter if there is no space for the grains to move. Constant use drains power even just holding any shape drains their power.

Education: Standard Casino family upbringing, also a trained maker of spirits and business running.

Notes: Once the right hand for Caelia Aquila in her property business until the loss of their legs drove them to leave and start Sun Barge industries; claiming a love of Egyptian myths for the name. They are also able to fake flight by using the packs of powered hidden in their clothes and metal legs allowing them to appear to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Fun Fact: Elvis was a Blessed that was actually an S1 rank and a member of the hidden blessed so he is loved by both humans and Blessed because the humans have no idea that if Elvis had wanted he could have killed everyone who went near his concerts with his ultra sonic voice. The term bring the roof down with music stems from a show where Elvis lost control early in his career and brought a chunk of the ceiling down.(Remember folks ask a question about my world here and I will answer it as a Sin Fun Fact. No question is too weird or stupid, I take them as a challenge.)


	32. Revealing Suns Profile: Isis

Revealing Suns Profile: Isis

 

Name: Camelia Maiden

Callsign: Isis

Power: Prophet’s eyes.

Rank: S6

Age: 36

Birthdate: Unknown, Celebrates on the summer solstice

Bust: C

Hair: Black 

Eyes: Naturally green with pale blue wisps emitting from her eyes

Skin: White

Height: 6’ 1”

Weight: I am not willing to upset her by asking, I will not die before I complete my goal.

Place of Origin: Born in the hell of the ‘Research center’ Escaped with me and other blessed who now support us in non-combat roles.

Roles: In field tactician and head relations manager for Sun barge.

Powers: Able to over lay a view of the future to her sense, allowing her to see up to 10 seconds into the future for up to 8 hours at a time. Also, able to view into the future of much longer and farther away targets with focus but can only see the ‘paths’ that may happen.

Limits: She can influence some events but has revealed that somethings are set in stone their details might change to minor degrees but attempting to change them will result only in tragedy. If she resists the visions that come randomly she will start having them more and more with out being able to resist them. Thus she only delays them to get somewhere safe.

Education: Trained by the ‘Researchers’ for political control and spying along with Honey pot assassination research as part of the ‘spy drone’ project. Earned a business degree after escaping.

Notes: In a relationship with Oriana Hades, a relationship that I allow because it is beneficial to our goals and this Oriana actually makes her happy. I promised her brother and my best friend I would keep her safe, and that she would not be trapped in a world of war and hate; if I must burn this world clean of humans to do it so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Fun Fact: Pride's Favorite Fruit is ripe strawberries cut into pieces and dipped in sugar eaten using the tip of a knife.(Really likes it when she is held by Greed from behind while lust feeds her with greed's personal knives. they do this for her gifts normally)


	33. Revealing Suns Profile: Osiris

Revealing Suns Profile: Osiris

 

Name: Draco Midas

Callsign: Osiris

Power: Immortal Martyr

Rank: S8

Age: 211

Birthdate: He claims it is Friday the 13th of October

Bust: N/A

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Skin: First nation Red

Height: 5’ 11”

Build: Lean and muscled

Place of Origin: Joined me after he had a run in with the Researchers collection teams, informed me that he had been targeted since his powers awakened.

Roles: Healer, and long range sniper.

Powers: His powers are strange they are unlike any healer I have encountered before and after. He is fully immortal nothing is capable of killing him for more than a minute at a time; when he revives he seems to pull power from those nearby. He body contains a back up of his memories meaning losing his head would only erase maybe a week of memories. His healing is in the style of taking on the wounds of others, healing their wounds in the process. He is also capable of healing illness.

Limits: He can only take on a lethal level of pain and wounds before he must heal himself and healing more than one person from fully lethal wounds tires him greatly. He will instead heal most of your serious wounds completely or mostly and only seal other wounds. He has stated that while he can not be killed by anything he can and will die one day from old age; given after 211 years he only looks 21 he believes that he will not die for several hundred years.

Education: Beyond his multiple Alias’s degrees and his constant online learning. I know nothing of his past, as he refuses to share and is too useful for me to be willing to dig.

Notes: He implies that he knew Lucius Vitus and Aroura Imperia’s Father along with my own and Sable’s claiming that all three were the last generations strongest. All attempts to track down these men have failed, according to Knowledge Lucifer (Greed and Hope’s father) died years ago, Helios is believed to have been poisoned by the Research center after I was conceived; Nocturne is believed to be working with the Research Center of his own free will. Sable was ‘Leaked’ the truth by Camelia and she has since shown a desire to kill the man for raping her mother, Knowledge expressed her ‘displeasure’ at our actions but that girl was being groomed to be kind without knowing the danger she was in, I refuse to allow Knowledge to send that girl to fight that monster without forewarning because she is too ashamed to admit her part in all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This set of profiles are just a wealth of knowledge.
> 
> Sin Fun Fact:(Remember ask and I will answer) Tyra is the second most flexible female in the series right behind Charity.


	34. Blessed Bio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never explained some of the finer points of Blessed Bio

Medical Information Brochure: Blessed Biology  
 **By Dr. Drust Kuno: expert in Blessed Biology.**

 **Preface:** This is a simple general guide to understanding the basic biology and not to be used as a blanket answer to all blessed. Each blessed is different and there are many that do not hold true everything reviewed here.

**Average biology**

Most humans have heard the statement that a blessed is two-three times stronger than that of an average human, this statement is a misconception that is spread by governments to insure humans do not panic when they learn the truth. A bless is Two-Three times stronger than an average college level athlete, a minor difference to some but one that must be well know.

Blessed are also more resistant to diseases, Mutant Blessed can catch diseases that can effect the species they are closely related to. However this does not mean they can transfer it to others outside of species group.

**Supporting Blessings**

Ever wonder how can a person even one three times better than a college athlete can break mach 10 in runners and not be killed by the simple act of doing so, when if a normal human was subjected to the same forces they would be killed? The answer is Supporting Blessings, they are sub-powers or alterations to a Blessed’s biology that allow them to use their powers without risk or to enhance the power of it.

EX: A gravity controller might have a reinforced circulatory system to compensate for the increased G-forces they would experience, requiring them to have a way for the blood flow unaffected.

EX: A Pyrokinetic would have a heighten resistance to heat and extreme cases may even have a different skin entirely to allow for fire walking.

EX: A mental controlling Blessed would have a eidetic memory and be very fast at mental puzzles due to an increased mental processing speed.

**High rank Mutant Blessed**

High Level Mutant Blessed is a subject that confuses many humans and even some Blessed, a Mutant’s main power is their altered form which usually is 3-6 times a college level athlete; this is the same across all ranks but at ranks A+ a new power manifests. This power often seems to outsiders to be their main Blessing and is the cause of confusion. This is not a case of a power Blessed with a highly change body but is merely the blessing revealing it’s true nature.

Mutant Blessed are the most extreme example of power Rank gaps, at low ranks their Blessings are so weak that their powers have failed to appear as anything more than Supporting blessings; once they are high enough in rank Mutant Blessed powers are now strong enough to show themselves properly.

EX: The Legendary Mutant Blessed Lucifer; He was a Mutant with avian traits including massive black wings. He possessed a S1 rank and was able to control the air currents; his body was suited to flight for long periods and was able to detect the slightest changes in the air

EX: Reptile Mutants; at higher levels they are able to control their natural toxins and reproduce any toxins, poisons, drugs, venoms or any other such matter by altering their natural glands created in their Mutation shift when they awakened as a Blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah we will see more hints to Lucifer, Helios and Nocturne as we move forward; after all these guys were once mentioned with the same fear that many meant the Sins with. For those who read Birthright by TheTrueFro will get this reference. Nocturne is Demon Smiles equivalent to Mr.Fade though this bastard is worse; one thing he did was raped Sable's mother to earn a paycheck and to mess with Helios(Sable's father by marrige) and Lucifer(Sable's uncle), this bastard will make Jay from Greed's past look like mary poppins.
> 
> That said, don't think Helios or Lucifer are good people; Lucifer was the one who created the Damned games to satisfy his own interests and Helios caused countless disasters including the one that allowed Lumen to form, not because he was nice no he just wanted to see what chaos he could cause without getting caught.


	35. Revealing Sun Profile: Sekhmet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Sekhmet the insane killer, her body count is impressive given her lack of an AOE power.

Revealing Suns Profile: Sekhmet

 

Name: Bellatrix Cuchulainn

Callsign: Sekhmet

Power: poisoner’s blessing

Rank: S5

Age: 35

Birthdate: April 1st

Bust: C

Hair: N/A has quills that replace her hair, they are of a moss green and can secrete her toxins.

Eyes: Green with the appearance of a snakes, including double eye lids

Skin: Dark moss green scales on her back and paler green on the front with gold tracing separating them.

Height: 6’

Weight: threatened with severe harm if information was released.

Place of Origin: Origin unknown, no record of her exists prior to her purchase by the Damned games.

Roles: Mass murder/ assassination.

Powers: beyond the benefits that stem from her mutant blessing giving her the gifts of most reptiles including limb regrowth she is able to produce poisons. Reptile Blessed rare appear in the S rank, but like all before her she has the power to control her poisons mixing the chemicals to create any poison she desires. She can secrete the poisons from any part of her body, but her fangs are the fastest delivery method.

Limits: She has to understand what kind of poison she is making and the poison’s effectiveness degrades after a certain amount of time out side her body. She is extremely sensitive to the cold and hates the cold, she slows and become lethargic if the temperature gets too low. She has a limit on how much poison she can produce at any given time, this limit is affected by her diet and how complicated the toxin is.

Education: Toxicology degree along with standard Damned games education. Also highly skilled in fighting with her clawed gauntlets, claws, and bow.

Notes: Sekhmet is a serial killer that is only siding with us to have the most ‘fun’ she seeks either large amounts of kills or challenging kills. Her innocent simplistic views can make her both easy and hard to convince, it is easier to simple point her towards a large target and tell her to kill them all. But she is no fool she is cunning and more than capable of planning massively complex plans that Rival anything I have seen, she is to be watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah she is what you get when cross child like innocence with a serial killer instinct and mix in a dash of a schemer's mind.


	36. Anti-Blessed Drug

Anti-Blessed Drug/Round

 

Medical document by DR. Drust Kuno **(Expert in Blessed Biology.)**

The Anti-Blessed drug known as Cobalt Blight is illegal to produce or prosses in any nation of the world with the exception to five small nations and high regulated groups.

**Effect**

On a normal human the drug reaching the blood saturation level **(For amounts see reference guide: Blessed affecting drugs.)** the drug stops all electrical impulses from firing in the body, killing the human in an instant. Due to this effect the drug has been labelled an extremely dangerous substance and production is extremely limited.

Effects on Blessed are very different, no matter how much is administered the drug will never kill the Blessed instead it only prolongs the effects after reaching saturation levels. The drug slows impulse firing in both the brain and body caused the Blessed to experience slower mental processing and slower reaction times. This effect is most powerfully seen in young and lower ranked Blessed with older ones and higher ranking Blessed having the skills needed to focus their thoughts enough to counter the effects to some degree.

**Production**

 

The drug is expensive to produce since it is both complicated and the materials for its production are highly controlled. A total of two known facilities exist **(Rumours of a third exist but have never been proven.)** One is ran by the private security group Revealing Suns, the other is a small floating island off the coast of Japan ran by the UN. The Drug is supplied to a special group of the UN forces that work with prisons housing Blessed.

Production of the Ammunition variation is produced in the Revealing suns location and on the UN HQ island, the production of this type is far more controlled limiting the amount slipping into the black market **(Current average price for a single sniper round is 5,000,000.)** the ammo is only permitted for groups who have training in anti-blessed combat and the approval of at least 4 legally know S rank Blessed.

**Use**

The Normal version of the Drug is used in the moving of Blessed prisoners or sedating a blessed who’s bless is capable of doing harm during surgery. For medical operations the drug is provided free of charge on the condition the Bless is handled on the UN island. The Prison guards are never allowed to be alone with the drug or to even handle it, a trained officer from the UN forces handles the administering of the drug and the handling of it.

The weapon version is provided only to those groups that prove they meet the legal requirements to handle it, even then they are subject to having a UN agent dole out the ammo on as needed basis, any refill of supplies require a heavily documented process. The only exception to this is the Revealing Suns who are ran by an S rank blessed with the a mostly Blessed work staff and possess the approval of no less than 8 S rank blessed.

Few private guards have access to this drug, only those who guard Blessed of A5 and above may apply for the right to posses up to a full clip for two weapons lower grade than an assault rifle. Approval of the Blessed being guarded along with approval of at least 3 other high ranking Blessed must be given at least one of whom must be an S.


	37. Blessed breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I retconned some characters who had not even appeared yet cause some were too op for me to use and others did not fit my rules for blessed biology.

Blessed lineage: A complex topic.

 

**Medical paper by DR. Drust Kuno**

Many even blessed don’t understand how blessed powers work in terms of lineage; what power would a child of two blessed have if they become a blessed. The answer is complex and hard to understand as very few studies have been conducted, what is known is stressful environmental activation of a blessed can result in a blessing not normally able to be produced by the pairing.

 

**Evolution of blessed.**

Through out history many blessed have been seen even as far back as the cradle of civilization where the first King of Mesopotamia now known as Chronos was revealed to be a blessed with life force controlling powers. One fact that is know by speaking and examining the ancient blessed (Three are known to exist see reports on ancient blessed; Chronos, Void, Typhon.) is that the blessed of their ages had more power than the current generations of blessed. This extra power seems to come with the price of suffering side effects that are countered by modern blessed secondary blessings hinting that blessed developed secondary blessings to protect against self-harming powers but at the cost of overall power.

Side effects know to exist in older generation blessed: Addictive personality, split personality, god complex, emotional spectrum degradation, OCD, and many other traits.

**Note: Some blessed may go their entire live not realizing they are blessed due to a very weak blessing and having poor health resulting in them matching a human in terms of health. Their blessings often develop later in life towards the end of puberty as a opposed to normal blessed who develop in early childhood**

 

**Blessing of offspring from two Blessed.**

When two blessed have children, it is far more complex than with a human and a blessed. If the two blessed are of similar typing (IE: two fire blessed but not a fire and ice blessed) and category then the child will follow in this path as well with a 30% chance of the blessing to be from a differing category and to be a polar opposite of the blessing. (IE: a pair of long range fire blessed having a child with close range ice blessing.) 20% chance of the blessing becoming a ‘thematically’ similar blessing even crossing into a new typing(Life force manipulation to weight manipulation, both are fundamental aspects that revolve around objects), only seen to jump a small amount but over generations the blessing path can be radically different (See report Chronos’s lineage and connection to Libra/Lucifer and Lucius/Greed)

In the case of one blessed being stronger than the other by at least 6 rankings the stronger blessed is the one most commonly considered for the blessing of the child. However, with the ancient blessed having children with the modern generation results in their children having the secondary blessing they lack at the cost of power. (See report Void and Nocturne: limiting nature of secondary blessings inherited from mother to son.) In some cases, the offspring will inherit only a portion of one parent’s blessing but have greater control over it. (again, see report Void and Nocturne.) this can result in the offspring passing on the other aspect of their parent’s blessing to their offspring. (See report: Void’s lineage co-authored by Stella imperia guardian of Void’s granddaughter.)

When two blessed of near equal power, within at least 5 rankings of each other but with different types and/or categories the result is much harder to predict. Aspects of both are often fused together resulting in a new blessing, this blessing can be from typing and categories that neither parent possess. (see report Stella imperia/Libra dawning-light.) in some cases this blessing will be only vaguely linked to the parents but produce very different effects. (See report Typhon: lineage of playing with lives, from cells to corpses and beyond.)

**Offspring of a single blessed and human**

The rules above apply to a single blessed parent offspring as well but without the added chance of them following in the weaker blessed parent’s blessing lineage. A child of a blessed will always result in a blessed.

**Rankings of the offspring**

A child of blessed and a human will have a ranking near the ranking of their blessed parent, this rank rarely is more than 2 rankings in either direction. The offspring of two blessed is much more difficult to guess, if the blessed are below an A3 ranking and within 4 rankings of each other then their offspring will be within 3 rankings of the average between the parents. If the parents are more than 4 rankings apart but still below the A3 ranking then the offspring will have a ranking of 2 within the highest ranked parents ranking. If both parents are above the ranking of A3 and are not within 4 rankings of each other the child will be within 4 ranking of the parent with the highest ranking. When both parents are within 4 rankings of each other and are above A3 the child will be within 4 rankings of the average between both parents but still above an A3 rank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin Fun Fact: all three of the ancient blessed (Chronos/formerly atlas Void/formerly paradox and typhon) are all ancient rulers of Mesopotamia


End file.
